Mírame ahora
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Confinada en las cuatro húmedas y sucias paredes de una celda en la cárcel de París, la pobre Fantine tiene la certeza de que ha tocado fondo y que la esperanza la ha abandonado por completo. ¿Podría el hombre al que culpa de toda su desgracia devolverle la fe perdida?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Hacía horas que estaba encerrada en aquella oscura y sucia celda de la gendarmería de policía, tiritando semidesnuda y acurrucada sobre un frío montón de paja, viendo las ratas pasar dando pequeños chillidos de un lado a otro de la celda, mientras sentía cómo los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo sin darle apenas tregua. Pero todo aquel ambiente tan lúgubre no le importaba demasiado: hacía bastante tiempo que se había acostumbrado a habitar en lugares poco salubres que le habrían horrorizado en otra época de su vida, en una en la que ella era más feliz.

La joven Fantine se acurrucó aún más sobre sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas mientras oía los pasos y las conversaciones de los gendarmes que hallaban montando guardia junto a la celda en la que se encontraba: como si tuviera fuerzas para intentar escapar de aquel lugar. En lugar de aquello, la prostituta se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas hacían por intentar escapar de sus ojos castaños: odiaba hallarse en aquel lugar, odiaba cómo la vida parecía haberle dado la espalda y odiaba cómo todo aquello apenas le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en aquella vida llena de miseria e impiedad era la luz de su existencia, su hija Cosette, a la que hacía años que no veía.

Según le habían comunicado por carta los amables señores Thénardier, los mesoneros que custodiaban a su pequeña, la niña había enfermado y necesitaba urgentemente un doctor y los medicamentos necesarios para salvar su vida. Todo aquello no era barato, Fantine lo sabía y por aquella misma razón había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ganar un franco más que enviar al matrimonio, para impedir que Cosette empeorara aún más. Había tocado fondo, sus esperanzas y anhelos de futuro parecían más lejanos que nunca, si es que continuaban existiendo aún, pero lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era que el juez o el gendarme se apiadara de ella y la dejaran en libertad, sólo así podría seguir consiguiendo dinero que enviar para salvar a su pobre Cosette.

Lo único que estaba haciendo en aquella celda era desperdiciar cada minuto que a su hija le podía restar de vida, y ese pensamiento la estaba haciendo enloquecer de dolor. Miró a los guardias uniformados que vigilaban por el pasillo y empezó a cuestionarse si no sería posible intentar escapar de allí de alguna manera... Por más que pensó y pensó, Fantine no encontró forma de atravesar esas viejas y oxidadas rejas y cómo despistar a los guardias: lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era intentar dormir y rezar todo lo posible porque el juez se apiadara de ella.

No debía de llevar ni media hora dormitando contra la rocosa pared de la celda cuando oyó unos firmes pasos que se acercaban, si no se equivocaba, a su celda. Fantine entreabrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza por encima de sus delgadísimos brazos: no había duda, uno de esos jóvenes gendarmes uniformados se dirigía hacia allí con paso firme, seguido por otro hombre que no llegó a reconocer, aunque éste último no vestía con uniforme. Al llegar a las rejas de su celda, el gendarme se hizo a un lado, dejando al desconocido que escudriñara con la vista en el interior del zulo. El corazón de Fantine dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de quién se trataba: era Monsieur Madeleine, el alcalde del pueblo y el dueño de la fábrica para la que había trabajado durante tantos años. El culpable de que ella hubiera que recurrir a lo que no hubiera deseado tener que recurrir nunca para alimentar a su pequeña Cosette.

- ¿Está seguro de que es ella, Monsieur Le Mayor? - habló con voz autoritaria el gendarme, dando un golpe en las varas de la celda con su porra.

Fantine vio que el alcalde seguía contemplándola y, de forma casi innata, cubrió como pudo su semidesnudez con sus delgados brazos y los harapos que vestía. El hombre tragó saliva y asintió, apartando la vista de ella y dirigiéndose al joven gendarme.

- Estoy seguro, es ella... - confirmó Monsieur Madeleine.

La joven no pudo evitar encogerse un poco más contra la pared, mientras observaba cómo el gendarme cogía las llaves de su cinto de mala gana y comenzaba a buscar la que correspondía a la celda en la que se encontraba ella. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Era ya la hora de su juicio? ¿Por qué estaba el alcalde allí? ¿Acaso iba a declarar contra ella? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para una mujer que ya no sabía qué esperar de la vida. Estaba aún recuperándose del susto cuando una fugaz idea cruzó su mente: era su oportunidad para escapar. Puede que no fuera la idónea, pero estaba más que segura de que no tendría muchas mejores.

- Tú – llamó el gendarme de forma brusca a Fantine, a la vez que la señalaba con el dedo. - Acércate

La muchacha se incorporó como pudo del montón de paja en el que había intentado dormitar un rato, apoyándose con su mano izquierda en el muro más cercano para no caer al suelo, todo ello mientras Monsieur Madeleine seguía allí detrás de las rejas, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lástima y compasión. Esa mirada, que en cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiera despertado cierto agradecimiento en su persona, no hizo más que enfurecer a Fantine aún más: ¿cómo se atrevía a mirarla de ese modo? ¡Era por su culpa que ella había tocado fondo! ¡Era por su culpa que ahora no era más que una ramera enferma de Dios sabía qué!

Tras localizar la llave que abría la celda en la que se encontraba la joven, el gendarme metió la llave en la cerradura, giró sobre la misma un par de veces y dio un leve empujón a la puerta del zulo, haciendo que ésta se abriera con un molesto chirrido de metal. El guardia dio un paso hacia el interior de la celda, dispuesto a agarrar a la muchacha del brazo y sacarla de la celda, cuando Fantine hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, precipitándose hacia el exterior de su encierro, y, antes de que el gendarme pudiera detenerla, se había lanzado sobre Monsieur Madeleine y había comenzado a golpearle repetidamente con toda la fuerza que restaba en sus pobres músculos.

Tan fuerte fue el arrebato de la joven y tan poco se esperaba el alcalde aquella reacción por parte de aquella muchacha, que no fue muy difícil para Fantine derribarlo violentamente contra el suelo, colocarse rápidamente sobre él y comenzar a golpearle con los puños en la cara, totalmente fuera de sí, arañando su rostro, mientras le espetaba todo tipo de barbaridades:

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Has venido a pavonearte? - vociferaba la joven mientras Monsieur Madeleine intentaba atrapar sus puños para que no siguiera golpeándole. - ¿Has venido a ver lo bajo que he llegado a caer? ¡Mírame ahora y contempla tu obra!

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar esta última sentencia cuando Fantine escupió con desprecio al alcalde del pueblo en el rostro. Fue lo último que pudo hacerle, ya que el gendarme ya había reaccionado y avisado a otros compañeros suyos, que se ocuparan de separar, tras un par de intentos, de Monsieur Madeleine, y la lanzaran hacia la pared contraria, para propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula después, acción que dejó a Fantine en el suelo del pasillo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, desgraciada? ¿Es ése el respeto que muestras a Monsieur Le Mayor? - le espetó el gendarme que la había sacado de su celda, dándole una rápida patada en las cotillas, e inclinándose hacia ella intentando intimidarla. - ¿Sabes lo que hacemos aquí con la escoria como tú?

Fantine, jadeante, intentó ponerse en pie, haciendo fuerza con sus manos, y cuando se hubo incorporado lo suficiente, giró el rostro y escupió una vez más, ésta vez sobre las botas del gendarme, quien alzó rápidamente su porra, dispuesto a golpearla una vez más, cuando Monsieur Madeleine se interpuso entre él y la muchacha, siendo él quien recibió el irrefrenable golpe del guardia. Aunque el alcalde del pueblo siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, el golpe fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacerle tambalear, temiendo caer sobre la desdichada joven.

- ¡Monsieur Le Mayor! - exclamó el gendarme. - ¡Lamento muchísimo el golpe, no era mi intención dañarle de ningún modo!

- No podía permitir que golpearas más a esta pobre mujer... - comenzó a hablar el alcalde, haciendo que Fantine, desde el suelo, alzara el rostro para contemplarle con más atención. - ¿Es así cómo cumplís vuestro cometido en esta gendarmería, golpeando brutalmente a los presos?

La joven tragó saliva, notando cierto sabor a sangre en sus labios, aunque no sabía si se debía a los golpes a su propia enfermedad. Le había sorprendido que el alcalde su hubiera interpuesto entre ella y el gendarme, aunque ese gesto no hacía que su rencor hacia él descendiera lo más mínimo: si lo que quería era salvarla y ser el héroe delante de toda la comunidad podría haberlo hecho mucho antes, podría haberse dado cuenta de los abusos de su capataz, podría haberla escuchado cuando trató de confesarle su situación... Pero no, Monsieur Madeleine había decidido hacer oídos sordos e ignorarla justo cuando podría haber evitado todas las desgracias que habían caído sobre ella.

- No debería haberse interpuesto, Monsieur – habló el gendarme, intentando no mostrarse demasiado azorado por el reprendimiento del alcalde. El guardia volvió la mirada hacia Fantine y dijo, arrastrando con crueldad las palabras. - Esta puta no merece nada mejor.

Monsieur Madeleine dirigió una dura mirada hacia el gendarme, quien no pudo evitar mostrarse finalmente algo avergonzado de toda aquella situación. Tras unos segundos en los que no reinó en ellos sino el silencio, el alcalde señaló a la mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo tras él:

- Lo que esta pobre criatura merece no es recibir palizas por parte de hombres jóvenes y fuertes en una minúscula celda – espetó el hombre al gendarme, haciendo que éste se sintiera miserable, mientras su rostro iba enrojeciéndose cada vez más y más. - Esta mujer necesita un médico, no una fría e insalubre prisión, es por eso que he venido aquí... Les ordeno que la trasladen al hospital, ahora.

Fantine no sentía el aire en sus pulmones, parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras del hombre, alzando finalmente sus ojos hacia él: en su rostro no había sino pura determinación, estaba más que dispuesto a sacarla de allí y hacer que la llevasen a un hospital. ¿era eso posible? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Fantine no experimentaba lo que era la caridad ajena. Aturdida y agotada por toda aquella situación, dejó de hacer fuerza con las manos para mantenerse más o menos incorporada, y se desplomó contra el rocoso suelo de aquel pasillo de la gendarmería, volviéndose todo oscuro a su alrededor.

* * *

Todo cuanto la rodeaba era oscuridad. Era como si se hubiera precipitado al más profundo de los abismos de la Tierra sin darse apenas cuenta: no había luz, no había nadie que la oyera allí, no había salida. Fantine, sumida en sus sueños, contrajo levemente el entrecejo, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sudor frío cayeran rodeando su consumido rostro. La hermana Simplice escurrió con cuidado un pequeño paño mojado por agua templada y lo posó sobre la frente de la pobre desgraciada: el diagnóstico del doctor había sido claro y contundente, la tuberculosis que padecía Fantine estaba muy avanzada y no tardaría demasiado en morir. Un escalofrío recorrió a la joven monja de ojos azules al encontrarse ante el inminente final de la vida de una persona tan joven y que había tenido tan poca suerte en la vida. Posando una última mirada en la muchacha que yacía en la cama de aquella habitación del hospital, Simplice se persignó y abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La joven enferma continuaba sumida en sus sueños llenos de vacío y oscuridad, mientras la enfermedad avanzaba inexorable por su cuerpo, sin dar tregua a las esperanzas de Fantine de volver a ver a su pequeña Cosette antes de abandonar el mundo... O quizás se equivocaba. En medio de toda aquella inquietante oscuridad, una clara y dulce voz que cantaba una vieja canción de cuna atravesó las sombras llegando hasta los oídos de Fantine: Cosette...

Fantine abrió finalmente los ojos y miró confundida a su alrededor: ¿dónde se encontraba? No, eso no era lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba su querida Cosette? Pues seguía oyéndola cantar y reír, algo que hizo que una amplia sonrisa de emoción se esbozara en el rostro de la moribunda y que sus ojos castaños se llenaran de lágrimas: Cosette estaba allí, con ella, jugando con otros niños un poco más allá de los pies de la cama en la que se hallaba tendida. La muchacha se incorporó como pudo, haciendo fuerza con sus débiles brazos y llamó a su hija:

- Cosette, mi pequeñina... - habló Fantine con sumo cariño, a la vez que su sonrisa se ampliaba má si eso era posible. - Ven conmigo, hija mía, hace mucho frío... Es hora de dormir...

Pero la niña de bucles rubios parecía no escucharla, ya que seguía riendo y correteando en aquel pequeño rincón, en compañía de otros niños que ella no conocía. Había crecido tanto desde que la dejó al cuidado de los Thénardiers, se la veía tan alta, tan sana, tan feliz... Le alegraba profundamente saber que los mesoneros habían dado a su hija la infancia feliz que se merecía, la que ella nunca había podido darle. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, Fantine tendió la mano a su hija, estirando el brazo hacia ella.

- Ven, mi amor, es ya muy tarde... - repitió la moribunda, una vez más sin lograr que la niña le hiciera caso.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Fantine, dando paso al alcalde de la ciudad, con quien había tenido un enfrentamiento en la prisión antes de llegar allí. Pero a Fantine no le importó, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el hombre había entrado en la alcoba con pasos cautelosos, como temiendo interrumpir su descanso, y cerrando en silencio la puerta tras de sí. Por su parte, la enferma seguía con sus cinco sentidos fijos en su pequeña Cosette, quien continuaba sonriendo y cantando canciones de cuna que Fantine recordaba haberle cantado alguna vez, cuando era más pequeña, cuando aún estaban juntas...

- ¿No has visto a la estrella de la tarde aparecer, Cosette? - preguntó con cariño la moribunda, a la vez que se iba inclinando más y más el exterior de su cama. - Mi vida, te cantaré nanas para que te duermas y te despertaré por la mañana...

El alcalde del pueblo, por su parte, no hacía sino contemplar a la desdichada muchacha y al rincón vacío de la habitación en el que la pobre mujer creía ver a su hija pequeña. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente apenado por aquella situación: si tan sólo hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, si hubiera estado más pendiente de su fábrica... Quizás esa pobre mujer no hubiera terminado en la calle, vendiendo su joven cuerpo al mejor postor, todo por intentar conseguir un franco más que pudiera ayudar a salvar la vida de su pequeña Cosette. Todo ese valor, todo ese sacrificio y entrega de una madre por su hija le conmovía de una manera en la que no pensó llegar a emocionarse nunca. Se sentía ligado al destino de aquella pequeña familia, en aquellos momentos incluso hubiera dado su propia vida porque madre e hija estuvieran juntas, sanas y viviendo la vida feliz que siempre habían anhelado. Pero hacía mucho que el tiempo había enseñado a Jean Valjean que los finales felices sólo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

Fantine se había inclinado tanto hacia fuera de la cama, estirando los brazos intentando abrazar a su Cosette, y estaba tan débil que cayó de la misma con un golpe seco, envuelta en las finas sábanas blancas que la cubrían, y aún llamando a su hija para que fuera con ella. Jean Valjean se mordió el labio inferior y notó cómo las lágrimas acudían sus ojos, pero aquel no era un momento en que debería derrumbarse: esa mujer necesitaba ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre se dirigió hacia la joven desvanecida, se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos, acostándola de nuevo con cuidado en su lecho.

- Sshhh, Fantine, ahora debes descansar... - susurró Jean Valjean, pasando la mano por la frente de la muchacha.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del hombre, Fantine alzó nuevamente la cabeza hacia el rincón donde antes había creído ver a Cosette, sólo para encontrarse con una esquina vacía y oscura en la que no había ni había habido ningún niño, ni mucho menos su hija Cosette. Sintiendo cómo el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, viendo sus esperanzas nuevamente rotas, los ojos de la enferma se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Mi Cosette... - sollozó la muchacha con la voz rota por el dolor.

Jean Valjean la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, tapándola con las sábanas con sumo cuidado, mientras la mujer continuaba llorando. Una vez hecho esto, apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de Fantine y lo apretó levemente, intentando confortarla, logrando que ésta, por primera vez desde que el alcalde hubiera entrado en la habitación, le dirigiera su vidriosa mirada.

- Descansa, mi Fantine... - habló de nuevo el hombre, con voz pausada, intentando tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había llamado "mi Fantine", pero, de una forma u otra, parece que ese modo de llamarla hizo que la mujer se sintiera más a salvo en su compañía, como si se hallara en compañía de un amigo. - Has pasado mucho pesar por una sola noche, duerme ahora, descansa...

Fantine le miró, notando cómo su débil respiración apenas podía escapar de sus labios, y observó las pequeñas marcas de arañazos que había en el rostro del hombre, y entonces recordó: le había visto antes, era el jefe de la fábrica en la que trabajaba, el alcalde del pueblo, y el hombre al que ella había culpado de toda su desgracia durante su encierro en una de las celdas de la gendarmería. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, con ella, pero estaba demasiado agotada y confundida como para cuestionárselo mucho más: lo importante es que estaba, aunque fuera una de las personas que ella consideraba que la había conducido a la ruina, había alguien a su lado esa noche.

El hombre se sentó en un lado de la cama, aún sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha: sí, ahora que la miraba mejor, sí que la recordaba a la perfección, más aún de lo que lo había hecho en los muelles. Aquella joven había entrado a trabajar en su fábrica hacía unos meses: recordaba cómo envolvía cu larga y ondulada cabellera color castaño en un pañuelo azul para impedir que sus cabellos dificultaran su visión en su delicado trabajo. Era una trabajadora más que competente, solía ser la primera en llegar al recinto y la última en marcharse, dedicando todos sus esfuerzos y toda su juventud en llevar a cabo su trabajo de forma óptima. La muchacha que le devolvía ahora la mirada no era sino la sombra de aquella joven que había aparecido por su fábrica hacía ya meses: había perdido mucho peso, sus pálidas mejillas estaban hundidas, dejando ver a la perfección los ángulos de su mandíbula. Su hermoso cabello ya no estaba, en su lugar la joven tenía todo el cuero cabelludo prácticamente a la vista, con la excepción de unos cuantos mechones que apenas alcanzaban un dedo de longitud, obra de un peluquero poco experimentado a quien lo único que le importaba era conseguir el pelo de la joven para venderlo, dejando a la misma totalmente trasquilada y con apariencia enfermiza.

Quizás fue porque su corazón dolía de tanto sentir compasión por ella, quizás fue porque él era la única persona que estaba a su lado en su lecho de muerte, quizás fue porque se sentía culpable de su destino, pero Jean Valjean alcanzó una de las manos de la muchacha con las suyas y la sostuvo entre ellas, apretándola con cuidado, sin apartar la mirada amable de los ojos de ella. Fue entonces cuando Fantine volvió a ver a Jean Valjean, al hombre que le había dado una oportunidad de salir adelante cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, el mismo hombre que había acudido presuroso a las celdas de la gendarmería para ordenar que la liberaran y la trasladaran a un hospital, el mismo hombre que ahora estaba sosteniendo su mano derecha con cariño, mientras todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron del rostro de la joven, quien contrajo el mismo en un gesto de dolor que el alcalde se apresuró a intentar aliviar, secando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la muchacha.

- Mi Cosette... - sollozó nuevamente la moribunda. - Mi pequeña Cosette...

- Fantine, no te preocupes por Cosette... - habló Jean Valjean, mientras apretaba una vez más la mano de la muchacha. - Yo encontraré a tu hija... Te prometo que la protegeré y cuidaré de ella, como si de mi propia hija se tratara... Nada la dañará estando yo a su lado...

No se trataban de promesas vacías para que la mujer no sufriera por el destino incierto de su hijita: Jean Valjean hablaba con el corazón. Se sentía responsable de la desgracia de aquella mujer, y no iba a dejar que su pequeña hija corriera el menor peligro, no lo consentiría mientras viviera. Cosette tendría un hogar cálido y acogedor, tendría todo lo que necesitara a lo largo de su vida, Cosette tendría un padre, uno que, al contrario que su progenitor biológico, no iba a abandonarla jamás. Aún impresionada por las palabras del alcalde, las lágrimas de Fantine parecieron cesar durante unos momentos, los cuales dedicó a estudiar el rostro de Jean Valjean en busca de algún gesto que le hiciera ver que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no lo encontró: lo único que veía en él era bondad pura y generosa, sin pedir nada a cambio... Era como si le viera ahora por primera vez.

- ...Cuídela... - habló Fantine en apenas un susurro de voz.

- Haré lo que haga falta – prometió Jean Valjean, tras dar un rápido beso en el dorso de la mano derecha de la muchacha.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la moribunda, unos labios que no esperaban volver a sonreír en lo que le restaba de vida, a menos que se encontrara de nuevo con su adorada Cosette. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le restaban alargó su consumida mano, hasta que alcanzar a rozar el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía haber venido del cielo para ayudarla. Comenzó a acariciar su cara, estudiando cada ángulo de su mandíbula, palpando la curva de su oreja, buscando el nacimiento de su cabello, examinando las pequeñas marcas de arañazos que ella le había dejado en la gendarmería... Sólo quería cerciorarse de que aquel hombre era el mismo al que una vez había odiado tanto.

- Buen señor... - susurró la joven, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. - ¿Acaso no viene usted del cielo?

Jean Valjean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que sostenía con cuidado la mano de Fantine contra su propio rostro, manteniendo el contacto con ella. Durante toda su vida, el ex-convicto 24601 había pensado que no merecía nada mejor que el trato que había recibido durante su estancia en la cárcel, y los desprecios que había vivido cuando vagaba aún con la libertad condicional y el papel amarillo que lo delataba como presidiario. Y de repente, su vida había cambiado, de la mano de esa joven muchacha que se consumía poco a poco en aquel lecho del hospital. Notó que la vida abandonaba por momentos a la pobre Fantine, cuyo brazo empezaba a perder fuerzas, haciendo que separara la mano del rostro del hombre.

- ...Por favor, espere a que me duerma... - habló Fantine, casi tiritando.

- No me iré de aquí... Te lo prometo – contestó de inmediato Jean Valjean, aún sosteniendo entre sus manos una de las manos de la muchacha.

Pero ella no parecía escucharle, la desdichada mujer parecía perdida en la mirada del alcalde, quien no recordaba haber sentido tanta compasión por otro ser humano en muchísimo tiempo, quizás en mucho más del que era normal en la naturaleza humana: no recordaba sentir tanta piedad desde los días en que malvivía con su hermana y sus sobrinos, y se veía obligado a robar para que no murieran de hambre. Pero ellos ya no estaban, hacía mucho que ya no eran sino un mero recuerdo en su memoria que se desvanecía un poco más día tras día: ahora su vida había cambiado mucho y la pobre Fantine le necesitaba en esa última noche. Como haciendo acopio de su última voluntad, la muchacha mantuvo su mano en la mejilla de Jean Valjean:

- Mírame ahora... - murmuró la joven, pronunciando la misma frase que había espetado con desprecio al alcalde en la cárcel, cuando le creía culpable de toda su desgracia. Ahora, en cambio, su tono de voz estaba lleno de ternura y afecto hacia el hombre que había prometido cuidar de su Cosette cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Jean Valjean no pudo sino obedecer, dedicando una triste sonrisa a la pobre desdichada, cuyos ojos vidriosos parecían estar contemplando el mayor milagro jamás visto y no el rostro de un hombre al que una vez había llegado a odiar tanto. Pero el alcalde ya no era nada de eso para ella: era la persona que le había devuelto la fe en la bondad natural del ser humano, la esperanza de que la vida podía ser buena, por muy dolorosa y difícil que pareciera a veces... Que todo lo bueno y puro que le había mostrado el mundo en los últimos tiempos residía en los ojos de Jean Valjean

- Gracias... - musitó Fantine en un último suspiro, a la vez que una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cerraron, su pecho bajó por última vez y la mano que tenía posada en el rostro de Jean Valjean quedó inanimada, únicamente mantenida en la mejilla del hombre por la mano de éste. El ex-convicto, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior y agachó el rostro apretando los párpados para intentar controlar la desdicha que le invadía por momentos, y aún así no pudo evitar que un par de sollozos brotaran de su garganta. Alzando de nuevo la mirada, Jean Valjean vio cómo la vida había abandonado finalmente a la pobre Fantine, quien no conoció más que penuria y desdicha en sus últimos años de vida. Ahora al fin estaba en paz, ya no sufría ninguna pena, y él se encargaría de que todos los sacrificios que había hecho por su hija no fueran en vano.

Soltando finalmente la mano de la muchacha, las colocó con cuidado encima de su pecho, una encima de otra, y se inclinó sobre ella besándola largamente en la frente.

- Bendita seas, Fantine, reúnete con los ángeles ahora... - murmuró Jean Valjean a modo de despedida.

Dicho esto se incorporó del lecho y se persignó ante la imagen de la difunta. Aunque ella no lo sabía, Fantine había cambiado la vida de Jean Valjean a partir de ese instante: ahora mismo tenía una razón más por la que luchar contra la injusticia que imperaba en el mundo y además, ahora tenía una hija a la que cuidar y mantener a salvo en aquel mundo cruel y despiadado con los menos favorecidos.

Había una cosa que tanto Jean Valjean como Fantine no habían conocido desde hacía demasiado tiempo, un sentimiento que ambos se habían regalado el uno al otro sin apenas saberlo en el breve espacio de tiempo que habían podido estar juntos.

Y aquel don era la esperanza.


End file.
